


100 Years

by Niori



Series: Ceremonials [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Announcements, Engagement, F/M, Fenrir!Bucky, Finally, Fluff and Angst, Frigga's A+ Parenting, Gen, Hela!Pepper, Jorgamund!Wong, Lady Loki, M/M, Pregnancy, Shapeshifting, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niori/pseuds/Niori
Summary: “What do they ask of me?”“They want you to work with them to protect Earth,” it was that simple.“Really Sweetling? You’re asking me to work with your little heroes?” Loki’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought, “if that’s the case, then I am content to serve my sentence here.”“For now,” she countered, “and don’t give me that look. It’s been a year, and you’re already getting bored. I’m not saying you’ll mean to get in trouble, but you’re the God of Mischief Father, in a prison you’re only in because you agreed to it. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t considered sneaking out.”Loki laughed and didn’t deny it. They both knew it was true.(In which Pepper has some news and a deal)





	100 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! There’s actual happiness here, hidden within some more angst (why do I keep doing this to myself?). There’s also Lady Loki, because Lady Loki is my jam (and a note, no matter what shape Loki is in he keeps his sense of self, which is male here. Thus, male pronouns even as he’s Lady Loki). Anyway, enjoy!

Walking into a room to find her father sitting there in a lovely dress and feminine features was nothing new. Loki had discovered that part of shapeshifting in Jotunheim when Pepper was little, and there were long periods where felt Loki felt no inclination to change back and stayed, as her mother had jokingly dubbed him, Lady Loki. He would shapeshift and stay a woman even in Asgard if he felt the urge, even if he was looked down on for it. Pepper wasn’t sure if genderfluid was technically the right term, but it worked. So when Pepper found her father sitting in a chair reading, clearly a woman, it didn’t even phase her. Honestly, she was more curious about the book he was reading.

“The Lord of the Rings?” She asked, draping her jacket on the back of the second chair before sitting across from him.

Loki smiled at her and put the book aside, “Fenrir gave it to me. It’s his favourite and he recommended it. I’m not surprised- he always favoured epics.”

Pepper hadn’t known that. It pained her a little, realizing how there were still so many things to discover about each other.

“What’s the verdict?”

“I’m only on the second book, but I am enjoying it so far. I understand why he enjoys them.”

Loki waved his hand lazily and a wine bottle and two wine glasses appeared on the table between them. Loki filled one for himself and gestured to the second glass. Pepper merely shook her head. Loki went ahead and took a drink of his own, and Pepper really should be concerned about the fact that her father seemed to drink enough to put Cersei Lannister to shame. She really hoped it was out of boredom, since she had an answer to help with that.

“Is there a reason for that?” Pepper asked, gesturing over her father. There didn’t have to be one, but she was curious.

“Strange was here earlier.”

Pepper had noticed his name on the sign-in log book. With any other look on his face, Pepper would assume that the statement meant some sort attempt at seduction. The smirk, however, told her that this was trolling.

“And you as Lady Loki bothers him?” She was surprised. For all Strange’s arrogance at times, he didn’t come across as sexist.

“It bothers him I can do something he can’t,” Loki said, sipping his wine.

Pepper didn’t quite sigh, “And the cute sundress during early fall when you don’t turn on the heat very high?”

“He always brings the cloak.”

This time Pepper did sigh, “And the moment you showed the first sign of goosebumps, the cloak flew right over to act like a blanket, and it pissed Stephen off even more,” Loki just made an amused sound, “You know that at some point you’re going to push him too far and your frienemy is never going to come back.”

Loki snorted, “I am too old and know too much for him to stay away for too long. He can grit his teeth all he wants, but he wants my knowledge far too much.” 

Pepper shook her head. At least her father was finding ways to amuse himself that didn’t involve breaking rules that would send their entire deal crashing down.

“How was your dinner last night?” Loki asked.

“It was fun,” Pepper said, “Jor got us all to Tony’s island and we had a beach cookout. Sel’s decided smores are his new favourite food.”

“Nearly every new thing Sleipnir tries is his new favourite food until the following Friday.”

Pepper laughed, because it was true. At least her brother’s table manners had improved over the past year. Her voice was quieter when she spoke again, “I wish you could have been there.”

Loki looked away, and there was guilt in his eyes. She should have felt bad about that, but the guilt was good as far as she was concerned. She was taking it as a sign that her father was becoming at least a little repentant about everything he’d done. Maybe it was naïve, but she hoped it meant therapy was helping him become less of a psychopath and more of the man he used to be. At the very least, it was something she could use to their advantage.

When Loki spoke again, after taking another sip of his wine, he changed the topic back to something less somber, “I’m glad you all enjoyed yourself.”

“We did,” she replied, “the weather was perfect, and Tony designed the best fireworks I’ve ever seen. Fen taught Sel how to swim and no one drowned, so there’s that. Even Jor let loose for a while,” letting loose meant making sure Fenrir and Sleipnir ended up smeared with melted chocolate and marshmallows. The only reason she avoided the same fate was Steve’s valiant attempts at protection, though that meant he ended up a marshmallowy mess, “and Steve and Fenrir finally admitted they’re dating.” 

“Oh thank the Norns! It was getting ridiculous.”

Pepper laughed, “Cut them some slack Father. Fenrir was half raised on Asgard and Steve in the early 20th century. They had some baggage to work through.”

“There is baggage and then there is trying everyone’s patience by denying what was so obvious.”

Her father wasn’t wrong, “Be that as it may, act surprised when Fenrir tells you the news. I think he’s under the impression it’s shocking,” they sure acted like it the night before, when they were all sitting around the fire, before the marshmallow fight. They were sitting across from her and she caught the moment when Fenrir slipped his hand into Steve’s from the corner of her eye. They had exchanged a quick look before Steve cleared his throat and told them all that they were together. Fenrir then announced they were moving out of the Avengers compound and into a small Brooklyn apartment.

Tony had started to make some smartass comment until Pepper elbowed him into silence. She had genuinely congratulated them, and her brothers did the same. Sleipnir had commented Steve was a brave soul to tie himself to their family.

“He’ll never know you spoiled his surprise,” Loki promised, “and I assumed you made sure the Captain knew exactly what would happen to him if he comes to treat Fenrir badly.”

“Of course,” Afterwards, when the fire was out and all of them besides her and Tony heading home, Pepper had hugged Steve and told him how happy she was for them both. Then she had very calmly told him if he hurt her baby brother outside the levels of normal couples, she’d chain his soul in the deepest, darkest pits of Helheim and leave him there. When she pulled back from the hug, Steve was looking more than a little scared, but he nodded. Pepper then smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and wished him goodnight.

“Excellent. I can avoid the whole thing. Everyone gets so antsy when I’m the one to make threats.”

“I wonder why,” she replied sardonically, and it made Loki laugh.

“You know I’ll never turn away your company, but you usually come on Sundays,” Loki commented, “it leaves me to wonder if there’s a reason for this change.”

The nerves Pepper had been ignoring since she walked into the Avengers compound made themselves know again. Instead of dealing with them, she reached to turn her father’s wine bottle so she could read the label. It wasn’t something from Earth.

“Interesting,” She said, “I was under the impression supplies brought in for you were fairly basic or highly screened in the case of gifts. How interesting that expensive wine from Vanaheim made its way in here,” Loki just looked at her with wide eyed innocence, “Does it have anything to do with the Amy Ray that somehow signs in even though no one with that name is authorized to visit you?”

 

“She is merely here at Dr. Gallant’s request, on times she cannot come.”

“That’s not how therapists work, and they don’t have assistants who bring wine from other realms. It does, however, sound like a certain Enchantress who specializes in persuasion spells and glamours,” Loki dropped the innocent act and smirked, “Amy Ray, really?”

“It’s a bit of a joke amongst the villains with a sense of humor. It’s not our fault it’s so easy to fool so many of your heroes. I went to an Avengers event once with the bare minimum of shapeshifting and introduced myself as Lucas Smith. I believe Thor saw through the ruse and just played along, but the others did not. Including Stark.” 

The mention of Thor made her stomach twist in disgust, but she pushed it aside, “What event was this? I need proof of this to show Tony next time I’m annoyed at him,” Loki wasn’t the only one of their family who could troll.

“The Christmas gala three years ago,” he replied.

She’d get Jarvis on that once she got home, “Just don’t get caught with Amora here. I don’t want to deal with that headache.”

“Don’t worry so Sweetling. She keeps her glamour on and Stark’s familiar blocks the conversation we have. No one will know as long as it continues.”

Tony designed the security system for this room, which meant that Jarvis had access. There were cameras and microphones that were always on (but honestly barely monitored after a year of nothing), save for Loki’s therapy sessions. Pepper disliked the thought of any random SHIELD hearing her private conversations, so if they were to listen in anytime she was here, they’d hear her telling her father about current affairs as SI. Jarvis made it flawless and was apparently doing it for more than her.

“How did you get Jarvis to agree to that?”

“I asked,” so her father had charmed another sassy object sidekick. Why didn’t that even remotely surprise her?

“Hela, you’re stalling,” Loki prodded her gently, clearly seeing past her weak attempt to avoid something, “you’re starting to worry me. Is everything alright?”

She could see the worry starting in his eyes and rushed to reassure him, “I’m fine! There’s nothing wrong, I promise,” the butterflies were back, but she took a breath, “I’m pregnant Father.”

Loki choked on his wine and ended up coughing, “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” she repeated, “about five months. I had my ultrasound on Monday. Twin girls,” she was giddy, still in disbelief this was happening. How could the Goddess of Death be only a few months away from creating life?

Loki stared at her in shock, before he smiled, “Oh Hela…”

“I would have told you sooner, but Tony and I had things to work out. I had to be sure that nothing was wrong,” glamour or no, she was still half a corpse. Pepper hadn’t even considered it possible, “I never thought…”

Loki squeezed her hand. She didn’t have to continue for him to know her worries, “And Stark?” the tone implied there would be consequences if said man had anything negative to say about it.

Pepper smiled, “He’s happy. Terrified, but happy. We’re going to do this together. We’re going to get married after they’re a little older. I don’t want anyone saying I was forced into a shotgun wedding. We’re going to name them Angela and Maria,” Angela was the closest modern name she could get to name her daughter after her mother.

Loki picked up on that, and a sheen appeared in his eyes. She didn’t comment on it, but she saw there wasn’t any pain there. Loki didn’t flinch at the memories of Angrboda. Hopefully the therapy was helping. 

Loki looked at her, face unreadable as he studied her, “You’ve decided then.”

And this was where her twisting feelings came in. It wasn’t her announcement that left her nervous, but all the implications that went with it. It was about what she was going to ask next.

“Yes,” Pepper’s voice was firm, chin held up.

They hadn’t spoken about the possibility of children before, but they had talked about this once and only once. It had been a tentative question, not long after Loki had first come to prison. Loki had looked her in the eye and asked, “Do you truly understand what it means to love a mortal?” It wasn’t condescending, but gentle. Her father was worried about her path to heartbreak. Pepper knew…of course she knew. She had watched countless mortals die while she had barely changed. Being friends with Tony would hurt enough when he died, but loving him? Having children with him? She didn’t know how she’d deal with it.

She had told her father that she understood but couldn’t make herself stop loving Tony, and she didn’t want to. She had tried once. She knew she was walking straight into heartbreak, but she couldn’t turn around, not now. Loki had told he could solve that problem for her, if she truly wanted it. After she had gotten over her shock at the suggestion, she had stuttered out she would think about it. 

“It was one of the things Tony and I had to figure out. I assumed we’d have more time, but if I don’t do it now, then the twins will be immortal.”

“Send Strange to me. I’ll get him to gather the ingredients. It will take a few weeks for me to brew the potion, but it should work quickly. All three of you will be mortal within a day,” Loki said it without emotion, keeping his mask in place. It had to hurt him, but he still offered this to her.

Pepper didn’t hate her quasi immortality in general, but she’d rather grow old and die with Tony and their loved ones than live for God knows how many centuries without them. She wanted her children to grow up belonging in this world, not forced to be observers as everything moved past them, “Thank you,” she said quietly, guilty that she was asking this from her parent. It wasn’t fair to ask him to do this, not after he’d already lost so much, but she was grateful the he loved her enough to sacrifice once again.

“You’ll still age slowly compared to Midgardians, and barring an accident, you’ll still outlive him. It’ll just be a few decades instead of centuries,” Loki’s voice was clipped and professional, holding back whatever emotions he felt, “it will be the same for the children as well. If it were in my power to grant immortality, I’d insist on giving it to Stark to keep you with me. But it’s not only that- this is your home now. Even without Stark, you’d grow weary of being an immortal on Midgard.”

She had always felt that before, as she moved from persona to persona once people would begin to joke about her anti-aging secrets. Pepper never let herself look back after she left, but she could remember all the mortals she walked away from, be they friends, lovers, peers, or employees. It was exhausting starting over and over. Even now, when she wouldn’t have to hide, she would still watch person after person fade from her life. It would be no less tiring, and it would become too much for her. Tony just made that came a lot sooner.

“I still know I’m asking you to break your heart.”

“I want you to be happy Hela, more than I need myself to be. Stark’s death wouldn’t destroy you- you would grieve, gather yourself, and then thrive again. You would move on, because you are stronger than me, and I managed to survive losing your mother. But if you stay as you are, he would only be one of many, and each loss would chip away at you.”

It made her shiver, because she could picture it. She could imagine almost everyone she knew dying, how it would be death by a thousand little cuts. She didn’t know how long it would take her to feel desperately lonely, or how long it would take for it to turn into bitterness. However long it would take, Pepper would be unhappy for a long time before it.

Pepper wanted to thank him again, but she was feeling too choked up to do it. Loki must have noticed it, because he gave her a gentle smile, “Tell me of the other plans you’ve made.”

Pepper cleared her throat, “We’re going to announce it to everyone tomorrow night,” they had a small dinner party planned to make the announcement to the other people who mattered to them most, “and we’re drafting a letter to send out to the media. They’ll get it Monday night.”

“Do you know where you’ll live?”

Pepper and Tony still jumped between Malibu and New York frequently without calling one or the other a primary residence. That was going to have to at least partially change, now they’d have children to take with them, “New York, so we’re closer to family,” Tony had instantly insisted on that, and Pepper loved him for it.

Loki looked delighted, and she didn’t blame him. Being this close meant he could see the girls often, and Pepper had every intention of making sure that happened. No one had gotten a long-term happy childhood in their family and neither had Tony, and Pepper was determined her daughters would be the first ones. Having their loving and doting grandfather close by was one part of that.

“I’m going to work up until they’re born,” she continued, “and then take at least some maternal leave. I’ll probably end up working from home, barring major incidents for at least a year or two,” Pepper wasn’t sure how well she’d take to that, to be honest, but she’d at least try, “Tony is going to step in at the company while I’m on mat leave, and promises to take a step back with Avengers fieldwork unless it’s an emergency,” Pepper wasn’t sure if that was a promise he would actually keep. She knew that he meant it now, but also knew that Tony couldn’t let things happen if he thought he could help in some way. It wouldn’t be the first time he said he’d do less, only to jump back into the fray the moment he thought he knew better/could do it better/was quicker/believed his life was worth less than someone else. They still fought about it sometimes, the risks he took while he wore the armour. Pepper knew Iron Man was part of him and accepted it, but it was still terrifying, watching her fragile mortal throw himself into danger over and over. She didn’t want him to stop, only to take fewer risks if he could. Maybe he’d keep his promises now that it wasn’t only her he had counting on him to survive. Pepper didn’t want to think how bad the argument would be if he didn’t. 

Loki noticed the way her face had darkened, and was concerned, “Hela?”

Pepper shook the dark thoughts away and smiled at her father, “We’re going to start interviewing for a part-time nanny next month. Given all the security concerns, it’ll take a while to make a decision,” these children would be rich because of their father, semi-divine because of their mother, and heavily tied to a controversial company because of both parents. They would fit the hostage criteria for a large swath of crazies, “and I’m not letting any employee around them until I know how magical they are, if at all. I remember all the horror stories Mother used to tell about me. I’m not putting that on some poor nanny without preparation,” she didn’t want to cause any lasting damage and certainly didn’t want to be sued.

“You were a menace,” Loki confirmed with a smile, “your magic took years to decide if it would be fire or ice based. We’d just get the house proofed for one, just to have your magic change and destroy half our home.”

Pepper groaned at the thought of dealing with that with not one child, but two. Plus, her home now had so many extra dangerous things there.

“Maybe they won’t be magical at all,” she said, though she could admit the disappointment she’d feel if they weren’t. She wanted to be able to pass on all that she had learned from her own parents. They could always try and learn magic from Jorgamund if they lacked innate magic if they really wanted, but it wouldn’t be the same. Jorgamund was a wizard whose magic came from the outside world and she a mage whose came from inside herself. The last could only be learned by someone born with magic. She could always learn Jorgamund’s magic herself and then help teach the girls after mastering both strains of magic like her father had, but Pepper had neither the time nor inclination. She was content with her power level and her ambitions laid elsewhere. 

“Then they’re like to be giant, if they don’t. They’re half-Jotun, close enough for your genes to shine through.”

He didn’t flinch when he said it, didn’t even show a sign of distaste as he pointed out the reality of their, her, and his lineage. He betrayed no emotion, just started it like the fact it was. Pepper couldn’t tell if it meant bringing up the fact he was Jotun wasn’t bothering him or if he was just hiding it for her. As much as she wanted it to be the former, her logical side glumly told her it was probably the later.

“Oh Norns please not that,” she didn’t even want to think about children who would grow like her brothers. Magic she could deal with, but giants would be a new nightmare altogether, “At least we know they’ll be humanoid,” She had breathed a sigh of relief at the ultrasound, because she had feared seeing an image of a twisted form that mirrored her own. So far it looked normal, and she prayed it stayed that way. Pepper didn’t know how she’d deal if she found out her daughters looked like her true form. The idea made her stomach twist and had made her call her therapist and book a few months’ worth of sessions.

“There is that,” Loki said, “though may I offer a suggestion? It would perhaps be a good idea to search for a caretaker that has some knowledge of magic. You could always have Amora search Vanaheim or Alfheim for such a candidate.”

“I thought of that, but I highly doubt Odin will just let anyone from the other realms came to Earth, let alone to help me.”

A shadow passed across Loki’s face, “I believe I could hide one lone Vanir or Light Elf from Asgard’s eyes indefinitely, but you have a point. There are hundreds of Midgardian wizards running around, and not all of them have devoted themselves to Jor’s order. There’s a chance one of them would be interested in a career in childcare.”

It wasn’t a bad idea. Pepper would have to ask Jorgamund later. It couldn’t hurt to look at that option before moving onto far more breakable non-magical humans, “I’ll bring it up with Jor after we announce everything.”

“Can I venture another suggestion?”

Pepper felt the smallest wiggle of apprehension, because as much as she had no complaints about his parenting per say, Loki suggesting anything these days left her weary. That’s what happened when your father became a supervillain.

Her took her silence as permission to continue, “Make Amora their godmother.”

Pepper couldn’t stop her mouth from falling open a bit. Her first instinct was to ask if he was insane, but then she took a moment to think about it and saw the merit in his suggestion. She didn’t necessarily trust why he was suggesting it.

“Why?” She asked.

“Amora is powerful in her own right and isn’t going to turn down the extra power or sway it would give her. She’ll protect them, if only to protect the power their life force will give her,” he paused and chuckled at his quick answer, “and because she is loyal in her own way and has a soft spot for our family. She will be good in the role, if you ask her.”

“Why else?”

Loki didn’t try to convince her that was all, “I promised her to name her godmother if I had another child. She’s said nothing about me being unable to fulfil that debt, but there will be a day she comes to call and asks for something else to make up for it. I’d say that it wouldn’t be something likely to send everything to hell, but this is Amora.”

Pepper didn’t like that hanging over anyone’s head, especially Loki’s. If Amora asked him for something, he wouldn’t tell anyone or ask for help. He’d scheme his way into something, which would have a fifty-fifty chance of working, and if it didn’t, it’d cause them all a lot of trouble. Amora’s brand of loyalty meant she would never put Pepper and her brothers in harms way on purpose, but if Loki’s plan to do as she asked ended up doing just that, she wouldn’t consider it her fault.

“Why can’t you have normal friends?” Pepper sighed.

“Normal is both boring and overrated.”

“But it’s much better for my stress levels,” she said, but then shook her head, “promise me this isn’t part of some plot.”

“I would never willingly put you or my grandchildren in danger.”

She did believe him in that, “I’ll think about it,” and she would. Even if there was a somewhat shady reason behind the suggestion, Loki wasn’t wrong in his pro-Amora as godmother points. Pepper wouldn’t completely throw the idea out. She’d at least bring it up to Tony and hope just the idea didn’t give Tony a heart attack.

Loki tipped his glass to her. Pepper got to her feet and went to the kitchen area to get herself a glass of water. Something on the corner of the kitchen island caught her attention. It was a game board and small crystal pieces. It made her laugh because it was something she hadn’t seen in a long time, not since Asgard.

“Is that a Tafel board?”

“Yes. It seems after Thor and I first appeared there was a renaissance in all things Norse. Tafel has made a comeback. Christine mentioned it during a visit, and I offered to teach her. She brought the game last week.”

There were a lot of things she found unbelievably strange in the world, and up there was the fact that her father and Christine Everhart went from mutually using each other to being honest to God friends. It didn’t bother her, not really, but having one of her fiancé’s previous one-night stands/reporter who been either rightfully or wrongfully on Stark Industries case over the years and her father being close was surreal on many levels. She wasn’t the only one to think so, and Tony was even more bewildered by it than she was.

“Fancy a game?” She asked, “It’s been awhile since I trounced you.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose, “That’s quite the bold prediction for someone who hasn’t played in centuries.”

“It’ll be just like a bicycle,” she could tell her father didn’t know that turn of phrase based on the way his forehead crinkled. Mischievously, she decided not to explain.

She set up the board between them, reviewing the rules in her mind while Loki made his first move. Pepper countered him easily, confident. She had always excelled at this game, from the moment Loki taught it to her to cope with Angrboda’s death and their relocation to Asgard. She had taken refuge in it at first. It let her be logical. It let her focus on the next step. She had continued to play even after she had gotten back to functioning. Pepper had even beaten Odin the times they played, during those rare moments he tried to play the part of grandfather.

They kept playing, taking longer between moves as there was more to consider. That didn’t mean they had to be quiet while doing it.

“How is Christine’s book going?” Pepper wasn’t shocked that there was going to be a biography, merely that Loki wasn’t writing it himself. The fact that Everhart was the one writing it was probably for the best. If Loki tried, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from…embellishing (a word Pepper only used when she was feeling charitable), and Christine was very good at cutting through all that.

When Loki first mentioned it, before Pepper realized they were friends, Pepper had asked him why, and he had replied with, “She is ruthless, ambitious, and very clever. I quite like her. She helped us out with Asgard. It’s only fair I continue to help further her career.” 

Three months later, Pepper was legitimately curious about where the whole endeavor.

“Well, or so she tells me. She’s gotten the first few chapters of background written and she lays the information out wonderfully. She let me read to confirm details and I was impressed. Ms. Everhart is as excellent a non-fiction writer as she is a journalist. She’s had to pause this last month because she is chasing down a story for her magazine. Her last few visits have been off the record.”

Off the record was their code for purely social calls, where nothing said could be used in her work. Either of them could invoke it, and it made Pepper feel better. She didn’t like the idea of a reporter having so much access to information about them, and this system felt safer. Initial mutual cattiness aside, Pepper respected Christine and assumed she’d keep her promise.

“She’s running after her second Pulitzer then?”

Loki smirked, “But of course. I doubt she’ll settle for anything less than breaking records for them.” 

Frankly, Pepper could see her do it, and wished her the best of luck, “You know there’s a wager going on about the two of you, don’t you?”

“The one about Christine and I being in a relationship? I am aware. Agents keep pestering me for details. For spies, they’re not very subtle,” he sounded very unimpressed, more like a disapproving teacher than a former enemy, “They’re in competition with a faction betting on whether or not I’m with Strange,” Pepper hadn’t known that one, and it made her snort. How much free time did these people have? “Tell me Familiar, how much is the pot up to?”

Jarvis’s voice came through the speakers, “The bet concerning Ms. Everhart is up to five-hundred between twenty-three agents and two-hundred between sixteen agents for Dr. Strange. They have also begun to bet against each other, to the amount of three-hundred between fifty agents and six Avengers,” Pepper choked on her water at that last bit. Then she felt a little horrified.

“Tell me neither of my brothers are in those six Avengers.”

“Neither Mr. Lokison or Mr. Barnes have shown any interest in these bets. Would you like to know who has?”

Pepper considered it, and then shuddered. No, she didn’t, “I’ll pass.”

“Do you wish to know how the bets are broken down further?” Pepper had been around Jarvis long enough to know when he was setting you up. She also knew people well enough to know where most of their opinions would go, and she had no desire to go to the gutter.

“No!” Pepper wasn’t going to hear any of that, ever. Loki clearly found it funny, but she assumed Loki had even less desire to have any of that stuff mentioned around his daughter.

“Of course, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis’s sardonic voice went silent after that. 

Pepper made her move, putting Loki into a corner that would take a great deal of cleverness to get out of. While Loki concentrated, trying to escape her trap, it let Pepper consider something she had been thinking about since she first caught wind of the bets about Christine and her father.

“Father, you know that if you did find someone, we’d be okay with it, right? We’re not kids anymore. We wouldn’t pull what we did with Sigyn.”

Pepper might not be all too fond of the idea of her father dating, but that was more because she had doubts about the kind of person the current version of him would be attracted to (there were still rumors about what he and Doom had been up to during their partnership in villainy, and Pepper didn’t want to know how true that was). Yet despite that, she cared more that he was happy than his romantic preferences. Pepper knew her brothers would support him as well, or at least keep their mouths shut until she brow beat them into doing so.

Loki raised his eyebrows, “Who do you think I’m seeing from this prison? The SHIELD agents who guard me were chosen specifically as ones who wouldn’t fall for my charms,” he smirked, “well wouldn’t fall that far, since I’ve gotten most of them to at least like me well enough. Besides them I have few approved visitors who aren’t family, involved with them, or my therapist. I remain uninterested in Amora or Christine in such a way, and the only other option is Strange. While that liaison might be…interesting, it would end in property damage. Some of the fan mail is flattering, but I’m not taking them up on any of their offers. My options are limited, and I have no intention of entangling myself with mortals,” he paused and looked away, voice quieter, “The loss…I can’t do it again,” Pepper laid a hand on top of her father’s. Loki cleared his throat and turned back to the game, “but I appreciate the support none the less.”

“After everything you’ve done for us, it’s the least we could do.”

Loki finally made his move, and he side stepped her, “Enough of that. Why are we talking about my love life when you just announced that you’re getting married?”

“I am,” She replied, beaming in a way that made her feel like a giddy school girl on her first date.

They had been waiting for the doctor to call them in for the ultrasound. Tony was pacing, clearly as nervous as Pepper was, who was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and fidgeting. Suddenly, Tony had whirled around, and with wide eyes said, “Marry me Pep.”

She had just blinked at him, unable to process what exactly what he said. He kept going, crouching down in front of her, not quite on a bent knee, and taking her hands. 

“Let’s get married. You, me, the kids…let’s do this right. I love you more than anything, so let’s make it official. Potts-Stark is a great sounding name, so let’s do this.”

She had just stared at him, watching panic start to show on his face but unable to get words out through her shock.

“I have a ring. I had a big proposal plan and everything. We have dinner reservations next week, and I was going to make it all romantic. It was going to be great. We’ll still go.”

Pepper hadn’t thought about marriage, at least not since finding out about her pregnancy. She had been too terrified about that to think about anything that usually went with starting a family. Tony had apparently thought about it a lot.

“You’re killing me here Pepper.”

“You’re supposed to ask it as a question Tony,” she managed to say, still feeling a bit far away from this conversation.

The panic had subsided and a small smile had quirked on his lips, “Pepper Potts, Hela Lokidottir, will you marry me?”

It was with the question that it had hit, and she nodded. When she finally said yes, there had been tears in her eyes. Tony had kissed her, face lit up in joy, before the doctor called them in.

Days later, she was still smiling, “I’d like to wait to have the ceremony until the girls would be able to participate in it, at least in some small way. Maybe when they’re two or three? I’d prefer a small wedding,” Tony would too, for all his bombast. When it came to them, he didn’t go over the top a la his public persona. He was just Tony with her, and she knew he’d want to be just Tony on his wedding, “but that’s just not feasible.”

Loki made a sympathetic sound, “I’ve been in a royal wedding. I understand the politics.”

Pepper could have pointed out it wasn’t the same, given her royal title wasn’t recognized on Earth, but then acknowledged that Tony was basically a prince in all but name. Between the two of them, they were just too important to get away with a small wedding. Their guest list would be strategized down to a science to make sure no one they needed to keep on their good side was offended by not being invited.

“And I was wondering,” she said, hesitant again. She knew this had a possibility of blowing up in her face, “I know you and Mother didn’t exactly have the most traditional one, but do you remember anything about Jotun weddings? I’d like to incorporate some traditions in.”

She was only asking now because Loki had mentioned Jotunheim earlier and been fine. She probably should have waited, but…she wanted to share this. Loki was the first person she told, and now that she had, she just wanted to blurt out everything.

Loki smiled at her, and the anxiety retreated, “Hela, I could lose all sense of self and I would still remember that day. Yes, I can tell you about Jotun weddings.”

“What would you think of a winter wedding?” Part of her, the part that was still the relatively unscarred little girl she once was, wanted to get married surrounded by snow covered ancient trees, where she could close her eyes and pretend she was in the Ironwood. It was the part of her that still wanted to go home. She could never go back to Jotunheim, but maybe she could find somewhere close enough to pretend. Pepper doubted that it was actually feasible, but she’d allow herself to wish.

“I think it’d be lovely, and I think you’ve beaten me.”

Pepper knew she had won three moves ago and was just waiting for Loki to figure it out. Now that he had, she smirked, “Like I said, just like a bicycle.”

“Consider me good and clearly trounced. Another game?”

“Eager to lose again so quickly?”

“Be careful Hela. Pride comes before the fall.”

“You’re one to talk Father,” she laughed and reset the board.

“I know it’s still a while yet, but I shall give you your wedding gift now,” Loki said it and she felt the small whoosh of air as he opened his pocket dimension and pulled something out.

Gently, reverently, Loki placed it on the table. When she recognized it, Pepper let out a small ‘oh’. She hadn’t seen it since she was a little girl, but she’d recognize her mother’s wedding gift anywhere. She had always loved that necklace. She ran her hands across the garnets, first medium sized stones set in a gold chain, and then let her fingers on the delicate looking jeweled flower that hung at the end. She remembered it hanging on her mother’s neck, too fancy for their home but beautiful when mage lights made it sparkle.

“Father…”

“You need not wear it for the ceremony, but you should have it.”

Pepper had always thought it the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But now she also knew how it had been bought with her father’s pain. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it now, no matter how beautiful she found it, “Would she mind?” She asked, voice smaller than she wanted it to be.

“She’d be so happy that you’d brought a piece of her to your wedding.”

It made tears gather in her eyes as the loss hit her all over again. She missed her mother and could never think of her without a deep sense of sadness, “I wish she could be there…”

Loki pushed her hair out of her face and tipped her chin up, “She would want nothing more than to be there. Angrboda would be overjoyed that you’ve found such happiness.”

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled a wobbly smile, “Thank you. I’ll wear it proudly,” despite her business casual outfit that clashed with it, Pepper fastened the necklace around her throat. It wasn’t as heavy as she would have thought, but she enjoyed the feel of it hanging there.

Loki was smiling at her, bittersweet as he passed on yet more one thing that he had left from his wife, “It looks lovely Hela. If you wish, I have some of Sigyn’s jewelry as well.”

That stunned her, since she couldn’t remember any of Sigyn’s things being taken care of. Pepper just remembered finding it all gone. She had known someone had to have moved it, she just hadn’t realized it while she was grieving. Later she had regretted it, since it meant she had nothing to keep remembering her by. Pepper hadn’t even thought of it until after she had been banished from Asgard. Odin had sent things with her -clothes, keepsakes, supplies- so perhaps he would have added one of Sigyn’s items if she had had one.

“Of course! I’ll wear something of hers as well,” Complicated feelings about Sigyn in the beginning or not, Pepper loved her stepmother. She had never thought of her as a mother, not really, but more like an aunt. She was another person Pepper wished could be there. Angrboda and Sigyn were the two women who meant the most to her, and neither could be there at her wedding.

When Pepper was younger, in those years when she was happy in Asgard, she’d come up with elaborate ways that her mother could still be alive and Sigyn still in her life. Logically she knew it was impossible -Loki would never have married again if Angrboda was still alive. Even now, it was clear that Angrboda was it for Loki. Yet that didn’t stop her from imagining it. It happened in a lot of ways in her mind, from her family visiting Asgard and Loki and Sigyn meeting by chance and becoming friends, to Sigyn meeting them after connecting with Sleipnir of her own accord, or even Odin throwing Sigyn Loki’s way to tempt him away from Angrboda and then the two women bonding over their mutual anger.

Since Tony’s proposal Pepper had been imagining them there, helping her plan her wedding and for her children. Sigyn would take the lead with the ceremony, having grown up in a royal court full of such celebrations. Angrboda would just laugh and say she would stick closer to Pepper, helping keep away the jitters or doubts that might hit her as she came closer to motherhood. It was a pointless day dream that only made her sad, but she couldn’t make herself stop.

“Sigyn will watch from Valhalla and send a blessing upon your union,” Loki said, “who better to call themselves a former lost cause than us and Stark?”

She swatted his arm at the snark towards Tony, “Stop it. I’ll make sure to send Sigyn a prayer,” she did that sometimes, especially when she first got to Earth. When she grew too lonely, it comforted Pepper that her stepmother could at least hear her, even if she couldn’t answer. It was better than nothing. She then ventured something more hesitant, “Do you have anything else of hers?”

“Yes,” he said, “when we knew…as she…” Loki swallowed, “We spoke about what she like to leave for you all, just in case.”

That Sigyn would look past her fear and pain to the stark reality and not panic was true to her very core. That she would use that suppression of panic to make sure her step children were taken care of made Pepper love her even more.

“Would you like to see?”

Pepper did. She almost said yes, because she desperately wanted to know what Sigyn thought would be important to her. But she also knew it would leave her an emotional mess. She didn’t need that right now, “Not today. It’s your move.”

Loki moved his piece and Pepper realized this time he was the one who had lured her into a tough situation. It concerned her and it took her a few minutes to plan her next move. If Loki didn’t act too aggressively, she could still win.

“Do you have any other news to share?”

Pepper did, but she had planned to keep it for another day. It hardly went with her current joy. Honestly, she always had more news. SHIELD considered her her father’s keeper, for lack of a better term, and they always went through her whenever they had to deal with him. She was the one expected to relay requests, demands, or to argue on her father’s behalf. Of course, she had some news, but it could wait. Yet, since he was asking…

“Sure, but it doesn’t need to be now.”

“That tone of voice tells me it really should be. You’ve already informed me you’re not dying. It can’t be worse than that. Go on.”

“Fury managed to hold off everyone demanding you be interrogated about the threat you mentioned,” Everhart hadn’t gone into detail in the article, merely stated Loki’s claim that someone else had sent him to Earth to conquer. There was more to it than that, because the reporter had dropped more information to SHIELD when they questioned her after her article was published. She kept it out of the public eye then because she couldn’t confirm the details and didn’t want to cause a panic with something she couldn’t back up. She had no problem sharing it with the people who would actually fight it if it actually came. Pepper had watched the tapes of her interview and had barely been able to finish. Hearing the reporter say that Loki had said he had been tortured at the hands of some being more powerful than him had turned her stomach. She had clenched her hands so hard that her fingernails left her palms bleeding, and she hadn’t even noticed until Tony pried her hands open, “he convinced them that bringing it up too soon could trigger your PTSD and they should hold off until you’d gone through some therapy.”

“I’m assuming they’ve decided I’ve had long enough,” there was no emotion in Loki’s voice, which said a lot about how he felt about what she was going to say next.

“Yes,” she disagreed, had argued along with half a dozen other people that a year was hardly enough time to work through the sheer amount of issues Loki had, but for all Fury had stated he agreed with all of them, the World Security Council wasn’t going to take no as an answer this time around.

“If you can’t,” she said, “I’ll tell them to go to hell. I won’t let them force you to do something that’ll hurt you or set you back,” Pepper could see how much the therapy was helping, and she refused to let anyone jeopardize that by pushing him too far. She was getting her father back, slowly but surely, and not the villain who he had become, but the man she remembered. She wasn’t naive, knew he could never really go back, but at least he could become someone better than what he had become.

Loki looked at her for a long time, face blank. When he spoke, his voice was equally devoid of emotion, “There’s no need. I will answer their questions.”

“Truthfully?”

“As truthfully as I consider expedient,” at Pepper’s unimpressed look, he continued, “Don’t give me that look. Two months ago they discovered a quarter of their agents were secretly members of a Hydra cell. I do not trust SHIELD. I might trust the Avengers with more of the information, but even then there are things they should not know, not when there are so many ways to pull information from the mind.”

Pepper saw that he was right. She knew how shaken everyone still was about what they had learned about Hydra. Fenrir was still on edge whenever he had to deal with anyone from SHIELD that he didn’t already know and trust. It was probably one of the reasons he was moving from the compound. Jarvis was still combing the background of every person related to SHIELD, from the World Security Council to the janitors and doing it with Fury’s implied permission. Hydra agents were still hiding, launching attacks that killed a lot of good agents just before they could be caught. Rooting them out had put Natasha in the hospital. It was a complete mess that Pepper stayed out of because she completely lacked the training, but if they hurt anyone she loved, Hydra would regret it. She’d leave their corpses scattered over the landscape. It was one of the reasons they were pushing for Loki to talk now- SHIELD needed to look like it knew what it was doing. News of the Hydra story had gotten out, though not the scale. What a better way to take away the heat than to point out had found a new threat to focus on?

“Can you tell me?” She had his trust, so maybe Loki would tell her everything he knew.

Loki looked at her for a long time. Maybe he was deciding her level of seriousness. Eventually, he did begin to speak, but he didn’t look happy, “Not all of it, not yet. He’s powerful and has powerful minions that can see far. If we move too fast at once to counter him, it might draw his gaze back to us. If he knows what we’re planning we’ll never succeed. The only hope of defeating the titan is through surprise.”

“The titan?” She asked softly.

Alarm flashed across Loki’s face, followed by a desperate blink of panic. He hadn’t meant to reveal that much. It seemed to Pepper that Loki found it harder to hide his emotions when wearing a female face. Names had power, even titles as simple as that.

For the first time, Pepper realized just how terrified her father was of this being. That fear on his face, brief as it was, sent a wave of dread through her. For Loki to be that scared…

“The titan,” Loki finally confirmed, and then said nothing else.

They played in silence for a long time, the only sound the click and scratch of their pieces moving on the board. Pepper waited, trying to fight down her own emotions. She wasn’t sure what was worse right now, actually knowing what they were going to be facing or having to imagine all the worst case scenarios. Without even realizing it, a hand came to rest on her stomach, where her baby bump was just beginning to grow noticeable. She took her father’s last piece, but she didn’t celebrate. All her joy from earlier was gone.

The silence grew even more oppressive after their distraction was gone, and Pepper decided that it was better to leave sleeping dogs lying and change the topic. Just as she began to say something about how they should get takeout to the Avengers HQ next Friday so they could all celebrate together, Loki spoke.

“He’s not like the others the heroes here have faced. He doesn’t want to rule or even destroy everything in his path. He’s a different kind of monster, and a far more dangerous one. He’s a zealot who believes his cause is not only just, but that he alone understands the best way to accomplish it. He hides his arrogance in what he considers good intentions, and there’s no arguing that could make him change his mind.”

“His cause?”

“To kill half of sentient life in the universe.”

It was like the air was punched out of Pepper’s chest. It shocked her first, and then terrified her. Instinctively, she curled an arm around her midsection, “What?”

“He considers himself a champion of the people, who will save the universe by killing off half to save on resources. He glories in each death he causes that brings him one step closer, when he wipes out half a planet’s population and steals some of its children to turn into his weapons. He will claim that he is doing it all selflessly, but he enjoys power and fear, and he will never stop unless someone finds a way to make him. He-“

Pepper heard the way Loki’s words were coming faster and faster, the way the pitch of his words was rising, and realized what was happening. She reached out and grabbed his hand, drawing his focus back to her instead of inwards. Loki jerked at the touch, pulled back before the panic would push everything else out. She squeezed as hard as she could, trying to ground him.

“Is it even possible to cause that much destruction?” She asked.

“If you have the right tools, and that’s what he’s collecting.” He didn’t name what those tools were, and Pepper didn’t know if she’d recognize it if she even heard what it was. This was Loki keeping the puzzle pieces far apart.

“The tesseract was one. It’s why he sent you here.”

“One of six. The others have been scattered, either by me or by time. Gathering them will not be easy, but he is determined.”

“And it’ll take him to Asgard,” Thor had taken the tesseract back with him, and it was presumably back in Odom’s vault, “Does Odin know?”

“About the tesseract’s power? Undoubtedly. That someone is searching for it? Perhaps not actively, but he’ll have plans in place for such an event, especially after the Dark Elf attack they suffered.”

Pepper didn’t give a damn what happened to Asgard. It could burn for all she cared. It would certainly take care of a few problems. But if what her father was saying was true, then it wouldn’t stop with Asgard. If this being found a way to take Asgard, Earth would be a sitting duck, “You need to warn him.” She hated suggesting it. She would rather none of them even mentioned her grandfather again. 

“I thought of it before, but he would never believe me, especially now.”

“Then tell Thor. He’ll listen.”

Pepper despised her uncle, but knew he’d do that at least. Thor loved Loki, as flawed and sometimes toxic as that love was. If Loki sent a message that someone powerful and with bad intentions was coming for the tesseract, he’d do something about it, with or without Odin’s blessing. Getting the news to Thor wouldn’t even be that hard. Messages were still sent between ambassadors of the two realms and they still dealt with each other. If Loki wanted to write a letter to someone there, there was no one stopping him. Odin could try and stop the letter from reaching Thor, but Pepper didn’t think Frigga would allow it- anything that made it a little more possible for Loki to come back into the fold would happen, Odin or no Odin. Pepper didn’t even have to guess that. She had seen it in Frigga’s own words, promises written in magic ink that said any attempt of Loki trying to reconnect would go through. It was a stupid promise to bind yourself to, given Loki was who he was, but her grandmother did it anyway. She had promised it in the first letter Fandral had left and the three since.

As far as Loki knew, Pepper didn’t know about the other letters. Loki was wrong- as his designated legal guardian, SHIELD told her when things happened. At first the letters worried SHIELD, since they had no idea how Loki would react to them, so they had put her on standby in case it was a bad one. Nothing happened, simply Loki becoming withdrawn for a few days, so they stopped informing her once they no longer saw them as a threat. That didn’t mean she stopped knowing about them, because as much as Jarvis liked Loki, he liked Pepper more. When she asked him to inform her of when the letters arrived, he did. When Pepper asked Jarvis to relay the contents of all the letters word for word, he did that too.

Thor wrote a letter every month. They were long and detailed, when Thor wrote about the people and things in Asgard Loki still cared about (there were still a few). He passed on messages of good will from the people who asked him to, from former tutors to diplomats from other realms. Sometimes he talked about plans he was making once he became king, seemed to run them by Loki as though her father would still be his greatest advisor someday. Thor mentioned how he was trying to convince Odin to allow Jotunheim to trade with the other realms again and to let other realms have access to Earth in order to benefit the humans. Then he said he’d do it anyway once he was king, Odin’s will be damned. He would sometimes bring up memories from their childhood, the wistful tone leaking through the paper. He never once asked Loki for a reply and always apologized for everything. Thor ended every letter with ‘I love and miss you Brother’.

Frigga’s letters, which came less frequently but with a care package attached, were some of the same. She never mentioned politics but wrote about things like how lovely the roses in her garden had bloomed and she always looked at them and was reminded they were always his favourites. That made her ask if he remembered the time he had turned Vanaheim up and down to find her a wild rose of every colour for her birthday. Those stories were told like when you were catching up over tea, and the tone made them so much worse than Thor’s recollections. You could sense the sadness when Thor wrote, of missing things and guilt. With Frigga, all Pepper could see was her laying out things to say ‘look how happy you were- how silly you were to throw it away! Wouldn’t it be for the best for you to come back?’. The care packages -full of Asgard, from magical herbs, to books, to nostalgic keepsakes, to Loki’s favourite sweets- was more proof of that. They were useful to be sure, but also sure as hell likely to make the receiver homesick.

Pepper was willing to give Thor the benefit of the doubt -very, very grudgingly- that he was writing those letters in good faith, but Frigga wasn’t. Every bit of her communication had underlying selfish motives. She wasn’t trying to outright guilt Loki into going back to Asgard, but she was doing what she always did- being so sweet that you made yourself question your decisions. It was Frigga’s extra special brand of gaslighting. She knew not to mention it in front of her father – a year of therapy wasn’t enough for him to even acknowledge most of Frigga’s faults, let alone actually accept them-, but Pepper would always consider Frigga the worst of her grandparents. She wasn’t as a cruel as Odin, not by far, but she always enabled it. She was probably the one person who could sway Odin, but she did nothing. Hopefully Loki would realize that someday too.

Pepper was tempted to tell the agents to hold the letters from Frigga back and pretend they didn’t exist. It worried her that Frigga was so willing to try and get her way even after Loki told her no. Most of all Pepper was worried it would work and Loki would fall right back into old habits. The only reason she didn’t destroy those stupid letters was because it would make her no better than her grandparents when they decided that they had the right to make Loki’s choices for him. She wouldn’t do that to him, especially when she knew it’d destroy him if he found out she did it.

For a moment, Loki just looked at her, clearly trying to decide if she knew about the one-sided conversations. She kept her opinions to herself and out of her expression. Pepper knew that if she so much as acknowledged that she knew about the letters he’d burn the ones he had and never accept another one. As much as that would bring her personal joy, it wouldn’t be good for him, losing that last bit of contact with Thor. Pepper may have hated her uncle, but also knew that he was literally the only thing her father could look back on his childhood and trust wasn’t a lie. Loki needed that, for better or for worse.

“If I were to send a letter there is still a chance Odin would keep the news from Thor’s hands.”

“Send it with Amora. She can still sneak in, right?”

“She could, but Hela…” he sounded so lost, so hesitant, so very pathetic, “if I…it would not only be one letter…” he wouldn’t look at her and wouldn’t complete the thought.

Pepper would never forgive Thor. She would never stop hating him for being the one who had killed her mother. But unlike Fenrir or Jorgamund, she could look at him and acknowledge that he was as much a product of Odin’s terrible parenting as Loki was. Odin used Thor as his weapon to kill Angrboda, to trick his favourite son into dirtying his hands since the king couldn’t stand doing it himself. Maybe Thor could become better, if he only threw off Odin’s conditioning. Maybe his apologies to them all actually came from the right place and he was trying to change for the better. Pepper didn’t care. He was worthless as far as she was concerned, and he deserved nothing from any of them. No matter how Loki felt about Thor, he understood where his children stood, and he would never outwardly accept anything from his brother. Her father knew that if he reached out his three youngest children would never forgive him. Loki would never risk losing them, and Pepper knew she would walk away and never look back if he did. That alone would stop him, but it wouldn’t stop Loki from wanting to. It’s why he read the letters and kept them hidden away, but never replied.

Despite the danger, despite how much it could backfire in the end if Asgard wasn’t as ready as it could be, Pepper dropped it. If he was trying to make excuses to her face then he didn’t have the emotional distance to even talk to Thor. Pepper could be selfish too.

“Okay, so you leave Asgard to fend for itself for now. Tell the Avengers. You know you can trust their leaders.”

“It’s not a matter for trust Hela. It’s a matter of their good intentions circumventing common sense and the plans I’ve put in place.”

“That’s not fair and you know it. They’d never willingly do something to put Earth in danger. They’re not idiots, no matter what you think.”

“You know Stark best of all Hela. Tell me, if I were to tell him everything, would he wait, or would he forge ahead regardless of warnings? Could he even go slowly, or would he obsess until his plans were so grand he wouldn’t be able to hide them? It would be just the thing to attract the attention of the Titan’s far seeing minions. He would know we’re preparing for him and we lose what little advantage we might have. Stark can’t help himself.”

Pepper didn’t want him to be, but Loki was right. If Tony knew the scope that Loki was setting up, he wouldn’t stop. When it came to trying to stop threats, he didn’t slow down until you physically made him stop or something blew up in his face. What would stop him from doing the same here?

“You’ll know if he’s coming?”

“He has many enemies that will tell me when he moves. I trust their hatred.”

“Then you have to give us something. We need to start somewhere, no matter how slow you want to go.”

Loki thought about it, “The staff I brought with me to Midgard. Its power comes from one of the items he seeks. SHIELD took it from me after my failed invasion. The first thing I did after I recovered from the Hulk’s attack was track it down. It took a year, not because I had trouble getting through SHIELD’s systems, but because it wasn’t where it was supposed to be. The files put it in a heavily guarded safe house in the middle of the Outback. When I searched for it, no such place existed. The agents who were supposed to care for it, the ones who arranged the transfer, and the ones who signed it into custody? Also didn’t exist. Every lead I could find through SHIELD was a dead end. I finally had to track it by magic. I found it in a very well hidden base in Sokovia, being used for something that I didn’t bother to look into before stealing it. I had assumed SHIELD was trying its hands at weapons crafting again, but given recent revelations…”

“You think it was in Hydra’s hands,” Pepper swallowed down the fear.

“It would make sense, given the levels of misdirection. I dislike the idea of what they could have been doing with it. Whatever those half wits were doing playing with power beyond their imagination, it would not bode well for Earth’s attempts at secrecy. Stark can start by finding that out. If anyone can untangle the mess, it would be him.”

Loki giving Tony a compliment would have prompted at hell hath frozen over comment on any other day, but not now. Now it just informed her exactly how worried she should be while she followed her father’s train of thought, “Where is the staff now?”

“Far off Midgard, a fact I made well known through many galaxies once I took it. I threw it into a planet of lost things and a leader who has enough power that he would have no interest in anything that could give him more. It will not be easy to recover, but if signs of it start to appear here because the fools at Hydra did something to recreate its power and they use it, it will cause anyone watching to think my actions a ruse and the staff still here.”

Which they would then come for and that was what Loki was trying to avoid. In his own way, selfish reasons or not, Loki was protecting Earth. She didn’t know if he was doing a good job or not, but it was at least a well thought out effort. That was more than most other people, let alone villains, would do. She was willing to give him at least a quarter credit for it.

Tony could track the scepter’s path as long as he had a place to start, and Loki could give him the exact location it had been before being removed from Earth entirely (but dammit that was going to require a lot of smoothing over with SHIELD. Fury might have a stroke that Loki had not only snuck through all his and possibly Hydra’s systems to find it, but that he had taken it far away and just left it. It would be a headache trying to keep everyone calm, and she wasn’t going to let Loki be the one to explain it to him, not when her father would never be able to keep the tone of ‘I didn’t trust you useless mortals to be able to guard it’ out of his voice. It would have to be her). If they could figure out the hands it passed through and what they used it for, there was one threat neutralized, and probably a more immediate one than the being Loki feared.

She just had one question, “Why didn’t you keep it? The staff? It’s not like you to just throw away a powerful object, no matter how dangerous it is.” Loki would keep ahold of things that were slowly killing him just because he liked the idea of having something powerful at his command. It was out of character for him to act so almost rationally (the rational thing, Pepper thought sourly, would have been for him to just go to the Avengers and inform them of the problem, not try and do things himself when he wasn’t acting the villain).

“The staff...it has the mind of its own,” Loki scoffed at himself quietly, unimpressed about something he had said but Pepper couldn’t begin to guess what it was, “It has a connection to its master that I want to be far away from. I have been under its influence enough. I have no desire to be there again.”

“Influence?” She said, probably grasping at straws from just one word, but she couldn’t help it, “Like what you did to Clint? Or the way it made the others act like jack assess?” Tony had told her about that, how he had lashed out at Steve before they had barely spoken together, and how Steve had acted at Tony in a far more condescending holier than thou way than normal. He had told her how something had seemed to dig itself inside his head and twist, finding the thread of anger and resentment and bringing it out. Pepper would be a poor mage indeed if she didn’t know a description of magic when she heard it.

“It brings out your worst instincts. It’s why I let the Avengers take it in the first place. I wanted them to tear themselves apart before they could even begin.”

“Is that why you acted the way you did?”

He paused, looking at her seriously, “You cannot wipe away what I did Hela. I made the choice, no matter what brought me there. Did the scepter make me more unhinged? Perhaps, but I was still acting of my own will.”

“I know,” she replied, “and a better person than you would have said no. But it does give us wiggle room. Between the breakdown, suicide attempt, and torture, we can argue there were extenuating circumstances to the invasion. If I can add in you were under the partial influence of the staff? Even better. SHIELD doesn’t have to make anyone believe you’re innocent, only that you’re less guilty.”

“And why is it that they need to convince anyone of anything?” He asked, but Pepper didn’t answer. Her father would figure it out. Before half a minute had passed, he did, “They want to let me out of this prison and can’t do that if it would cause too much of an uproar amongst the Midgardians. Their sympathy towards me won’t extend that far as is.”

“It’s more complicated than that, but yes. They want to convince everyone it’s better to have you work off your sentence than sit in here. If we can convince the world there were extenuating circumstances about your invasion, it’ll be easier to say you deserve a chance to make up for what you’ve done.”

Pepper wanted it. She wanted her father out of prison so that their family didn’t have to come to a nicely decorated jail cell in order to spend time with him. They all needed it to happen before Loki’s nature got the worse of him and he needed to test the boundaries of his current deal. Loki never stopped at just pushing them though, he never stopped until he’d crashed through the acceptable line and then paid the price for it. If Loki broke this deal, he wouldn’t be the only one to suffer this time. Pepper couldn’t risk it, not now. Getting him some freedom would stay it for now and keeping him on a tight leash would be enough, depending on who held that leash. Pepper had an answer to all of that, and she wasn’t going to accept anything less than her father’s full acceptance to the deal he was being offered. 

“What do they ask of me?”

“They want you to work with them to protect Earth,” it was that simple.

“Really Sweetling? You’re asking me to work with your little heroes?” Loki’s nose wrinkled in distaste at the thought, “if that’s the case, then I am content to serve my sentence here.”

“For now,” she countered, “and don’t give me that look. It’s been a year, and you’re already getting bored. I’m not saying you’ll mean to get in trouble, but you’re the God of Mischief Father, in a prison you’re only in because you agreed to it. Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t considered sneaking out.”

Loki laughed and didn’t deny it. They both knew it was true, “Why are they asking this now?”

“Hydra shook them to the core. You could be a powerful ally if you’re on their side. On top of that, everyone loves a good sympathetic villain and Christine has done a wonderful job of making everyone believe you are. Reforming a supervillain would be a good morale booster for the world.”

“How do they wish to use me?”

“They want you to work with the Avengers under Sel’s team. No one expects you to be a full-time member, at least not anytime soon, but you’d be backup if they need you for any reason. When you’re not occupied doing that, you’ll help Jor. I’ve argued you’re of more use helping with magical issues rather than more physical ones. They might not trust you training new wizards, but you’d be an asset to their order in other capacities.”

“So Sel and Jor would be the ones to hold my leash. I can follow them,” that was exactly why Pepper put down that stipulation. Loki would be a nuisance to team leaders on principle alone, but he’d never disrespect either of his sons that way, “There are far worse ways to be used, I suppose. What are the rest of the terms?”

“You’ll be here unless you’ve been called out or given time to leave. A magical charm will keep track of you everywhere you go. You’ll be allowed out of this prison for a specific amount of time each week, as long as you stay close to the people who have been designated responsible for you.”

“How much time and who are my keepers?”

“I still have to finish negotiating that. I wanted to speak to your before I finalized anything. I have told them we’ll settle for no less than twelve hours a week, either to be taken at one or scattered throughout the week. Fen, Jor, Sel, and I are on the list, and you can choose one more on our end. SHIELD will assign their own. I’ve also insisted it should be reevaluated every year, and good behavior will get you more privileges.”

“You’ve made a very good deal. I’m proud of you,” and he was, Pepper could see it. She could also see his scowl and the way he chafed at the idea of putting himself further under SHEILD’s thumb. Pepper didn’t blame his reluctance, but she needed him to do this. That’s why she went for the low blow.

“Father, I want you to be at my wedding. I want you to be able to spend time with my children outside these walls. I want us to spend time as a family outside in the sunshine. You can’t do that if you’re stuck here.”

“Once I agree, how long until the deal takes effect?” How long until I get out of here was implied.

“It’ll take a few months to get the paperwork in order and processed. They’ll take a bit to announce and smooth it over with the public. They’ll want you to do a press conference,” she warned.

Loki waved that news away, “I can fake remorse enough to appease the masses.”

Pepper almost flinched at the words, and then asked quietly, “Will it all be fake?”

“Not all of it,” Loki admitted, “but far more of it is than you want it to be,” lately Loki hadn’t been shy in reminding them all he was a monster. Pepper didn’t know if that willingness was a good or bad sign.

Pepper had no choice but to accept that, “So I’d give it three-four months before the new deal goes through.”

“Just in time for your children.”

“Just in time for my children,” Pepper smiled again. Even though she was still scared and still fighting back dread, the reminder was able to bring back that joy from earlier.

“I’ll take the deal Hela, for you and your daughters, and for my sons and any children they may have someday. Your childhoods were ripped apart and I wasn’t able to stop it. I won’t allow the same thing to happen to my grandchildren.”

“And you’ll have a very determined band of superheroes and army of wizards to help this time. We’re not alone anymore.”

“We’re not,” Loki agreed, “I suppose I’ll have to start treating them with a modicum of respect.”

Technically Loki did that already, at least for some of them. It wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for him to extend it to the rest of the Avengers. The only ones who would pose a challenge to Loki being accepted would be Clint and possibly Natasha, and Pepper didn’t blame them. Clint was as willing to forgive Loki as she was Thor. But in the end, as long as Loki stayed in his lane, there wouldn’t be active problems between them.

“Poor baby,” she teased, “but it’s best not to do it all at once, otherwise they’ll get suspicious and think you’re up to something,” At some point Loki had refilled his wine glass and tipped it to her in a salute, “So what are you going to do first once you get out of here?”

Pepper expected something outrageous. She honestly was worried what exactly it would be and had already calculated she would probably have to veto it so they didn’t throw any established rules right out the window.

“Do you remember when you were little, after the first snows of winter fell?”

Pepper was surprised by the change of topic, but it was one that left her warm inside, “Of course. Mother would always go through the protection ceremony and then we’d all go outside and have a snow fight,” Jotunheim was a realm of ice, but they only got real snowfall during the dark of winter. Even for Frost Giants it was a dangerous time -the temperatures could fall so much that even the Jotun could be affected and there was always the chance of being snowed in and being unable to restock supplies-, and her parents had always been aware of it. But they had always found ways to find joy in the darkest months of Jotunheim.

“Besides your mother and I, you always had the advantage.”

Pepper laughed at the memories. Her brothers’ lack of hands made it much harder for them to pelt her with snow. She had no such problem, and could summon the snow on top of it, “You and Mother always made up for them by targeting me exclusively,” she had whined how unfair it was, but it never stopped her from checking out her window every morning when winter came, desperately wishing to see it had finally snowed. She was always the earliest riser, and on the days she looked out and saw a layer of white powder on the ground, or better still flakes still falling from the grey sky, she would run through the house yelling that everyone needed to get up. It was the one day that her brothers never complained about her waking them up so early.

It snowed less in Asgard, but they still tried to continue the tradition. They missed it for a long time, but eventually one of them had mentioned it to Sigyn, and on the first snowfall that year she had been to wake them all up and tell them to come outside. She had started the fight by throwing a snowball right into Loki’s face. They all went from there, and Sleipnir joined them for the first time. It was the first time Pepper felt that she could find a home in Asgard. It hadn’t lasted, but she still cherished the memories of those snowfalls spent chasing each other through Frigga’s gardens.

“I think it unfair to claim your mother targeted you exclusively. I think I ended up covered in enough snow over the years to fill all of Jotunheim, and it was almost always from her.”

Pepper remembered that too, how her parents would act like besotted teenagers as they ducked and weaved around each other, or when they would finally just tackle the other and land in the snow. At the time, seeing it as a child, she had found the whole thing gross, along with all the other romantic moments she had witnessed. Now, engaged and in love, Pepper could only hope her own relationship would measure up to that of her parents.

“I don’t know- I remember a few times I got you pretty good.”

“Your aim was impeccable,” he agreed, “And I know it will be far from the first day of winter by any means, but it will still be winter in a few months’ time and there is sure to be snow somewhere.”

When Pepper realized what he was saying, she laughed out loud in disbelief, “You’re saying you want to celebrate getting out on community service by having a snowball fight?”

“I can’t think of a better way to start over,” he said, “Even I can give into sentiment sometimes. Besides, I think your brothers owe you some payback.”

“They can try,” Arms or not, none of her brothers could literally control snow. They had no chance against her, “And I like your plan. We’ll find ourselves a snowy park and throw snow to relive our childhoods,” she hadn’t played in the snow for years. The last time she did was in Asgard. Afterwards, when she was stranded on Earth so far away from her family, the thought of it hurt. It belonged in a time where she hadn’t had to grow up so fast, where such simple things brought her limitless joy. Maybe now that she wasn’t alone anymore she could feel that joy again. Maybe it was something she could pass onto her own children someday.

“I admit that I am looking forward to throwing a handful of snow right in Stark’s face,” he said it mischievously, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

“You know it’s okay to admit you like him right?” Anytime the two of them were in the same room, once the typical snarking was out of the way, both her fiancé and her father had conversations about magic vs. science that they both obviously enjoyed. God forbid you try and get either to admit they were sort-of friends.

“Perish the thought.”

“Anyway, if anyone is going to smother Tony with snow, it’s me.”

“That’s my girl,” he lifted his glass, and Pepper lifted her own one full of water. She clinked it against his, “To the future.”

She imagined it, not the danger lurking somewhere on the horizon, but the happiness Loki was laying out in front of her. She imagined her life five, ten, twenty years from now, watching her children grow and thrive with Tony. She thought of watching her brothers find joy of their own, and then the possibility her father would finally be able to find some as well. It was a future she had been dreaming of for a long time, and she smiled when she returned a toast to him.

“To family.”


End file.
